Spartan Signals
Decades of fighting against the increasingly adaptive Covenant has forced the Spartans to develop shorthand communications system for use against the Covenant. Many of these ideas are known and understood by the Spartans only, even as well-guarded secrets. These also sometimes make normal conversations with the Spartans impossible, as they can do a great deal inside their MJOLNIR armor that is indistinguishable from the outside. These signals include slight movements, cryptic statements, and radio communications. Spartan-II Terms Oly Oly Oxen Free Oly Oly Oxen Free is the Spartans' best-kept secret. It is their all clear signal which virtually no non-Spartan knows; the only known surviving non-Spartans being Cortana and Doctor Halsey. Deja knows it too, as she taught this to them, though her fate is unknown as she was situated on the now conquered Reach. This allows them to use it with guarded impunity over the COM to make others aware of their presence, location, or as an all-clear signal. It is a simple seven note tune that can be whistled.Halo: First Strike, page 166''Halo: The Fall of Reach'' It is this signal that Master Chief picks up on when he and his companions return to Reach after the events on Alpha Halo and discover that the Covenant didn't glass the entire planet.Halo: First Strike It is unknown if Spartan IIIs use it. Spartan "Smile" Having grown up as soldiers, the Spartans kept their emotions to themselves, always controlling "bursts of emotion". The closest thing to an emotional symbol is the "Spartan Smile," used in place of a smile. The Smile consists of a quick swipe of a smile across one's own faceplate or a teammates with one or two fingers. The former way was usually used in place of the latter.Halo: First Strike, page 268 Open COM The Spartans signal to one another to open private COM frequencies by the flick of a finger. It is a move performed only in non combat situations, when the Spartans can pay attention to one another's movement. This way they can talk to one another without any external people hearing their conversation.Halo: First Strike page 3''Halo: First Strike, page 120 "Attention!" The Spartans will click a COM channel twice to get the attention of their teammates if they need assistance. ''Halo: First Strike, page 16Recent improvements in Covenant sensor technology have made this gesture increasingly impractical, as Covenant will be made aware of a Spartans location if that Spartan uses the COM in the presence of a Covenant Vehicle.Halo: First Strike, page 314 "Relax" The Spartans sometimes console one another nonverbally with a simple bump or gesture of the shoulder. They have become used to their MJOLNIR armor, and so each move they make is deliberate. Hence, the gesture is easy to recognize and understand.Halo: First Strike, page 8 "Trouble Ahead..." The Spartan scouts signal trouble ahead with a slight shake of the head from side to side. "Stay Cool" A short lateral cut with the hand across the chest or mouth area signals to stay calm.Halo: Ghosts of Onyx, page 205 "Inspect Armor" By making a circle in the air with one to two fingers to turn around, a Spartan signals that they want to visually inspect another Spartans armor. Even if the computer diagnostics report everything as fine, Spartans don't take chances with their armor or any other machinery and still visually inspect each other's armor.Halo: First Strike, page 299 "Come Forward" In combat, Spartans motion one another forward by flashing an index finger twice, sometimes two fingers are used for this guesture. "Wait..." Spartans tell one another to wait by flashing an amber acknowledgment light twice on their HUDs. "Fall back, Fall back!" Spartans signal one another to fall back immediately by winking three red acknowledgment lights on their HUDs. "Friendly Approaching..." On the battlefield, verbal communication could risk giving away one's position. Therefore, Spartans inform allied positions that they are approaching by winking their acknowledgment lights green twice. "Freeze" Slowly making a fist signals to tell a Spartan team to freeze.Halo: The Fall of Reach, page 206 Spartan-III terms "Welcome" Spartans' "welcome" one another by swiping two fingers over their faceplate. This is a smooth, silent way to say hello, and is a toned down version of the Spartan-II's "Spartan Smile." "Unknown Ahead" Spartans on patrol who spot something ahead that is not immediately discernible as ally or enemy will signify it to their teammates by making a hand signal with a thumb pressing into the palm and the other fingers inwardly curled. "Heavy" This sign was only used once by Lucy in Ghosts of Onyx. This was signaled by holding up both palms, and making a down-and-up motion. It is only had one recorded use in the books. Sources Category:UNSC